


repeat.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Charles Has Issues, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Max Comes Back, No Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: charles and max are stuck in a loop. max wants out, charles knows it will never end.-lapslock
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: formula one — ideas. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is really bad and I'm honestly not bothered to redo it. this started as some idea were max and charles are in Paris and they are but I made it angsty since that's all I seem to know how to write.
> 
> warnings: implied cheating but I didnt really say who max was dating so could be anyone, also charles isn't dating Charlotte in this 🤷, they break up but like charles doesn't take it seriously and max is like 'dude listen to me??'

**repeat.**

charles smiles at him. he doesn't smile back, charles didn't expect him to. the air around them is cold but they don't acknowledge it. the spark of the cigarette they're sharing is the only warm thing in the hotel room.

"we should stop." he finally says, charles looks up from the cream silk sheets of the bed. they aren't under the blanket. charles is sitting, legs pulled into himself and arms wrapped around at the headboard. max is laying at the other end of the bed on his back, legs hanging off the edge.

paris looks less romantic, more like lights and insincerity, it doesn't suit the city. charles doesn't know why he's here, he doesn't know how he let max convince him to come. "you said that last time, max. yet, here we are."

"i know but i mean it this time." he turns his head to look at charles. charles let's out a sigh. he turns from max and unravels himself, he let's max watch as he stumbles his way to the balcony. it's colder than he expected but he's getting nauseated from the smoke stinging the air in the hotel room. 

"sure you do." charles smiles when max follows him out. if the paparazzi saw them, got pictures of them, they'd be busted and their careers ruined. charles lifts himself to be sitting at the edge of the wall of the balcony. max stares at him. "we always do the same thing. you say we stop so we do, for one or two races, then you remember that your girlfriend doesn't want to fuck you anymore and you come back. it's never over."

"stop talking so loud." max shushes and rushes over to charles. they're similar in height but max is so much broader and stronger. charles shivers as a particularly strong wave of wind comes.

"paris is louder, mon chéri."

charles is freezing. max's skins is radiating off heat but charles doesn't want to risk it. paris may be loud enough to not hear them but paris isn't blind. 

"stop, we're over."

"sure." charles plays along. he smiles, even gives him a small nod saying 'it's fine, you can go'. max takes the signal. 

charles climbs down, watches him pack his things, kisses him on the cheek and sends him on his way. he knows max is coming back. he's never not come back to him. 

charles doesn't know how he'd cope if max didn't. if max meant that they were over. maybe they were meant to be like this, _break up, get together, feel the rush, the rush ends, break up, get together, repeat _until they get sick of each other, until they stop coming back to each other. 

it stings to think about it, the tears gathering in his eyes. it always ends like this. max saying they can't, charles pretending like he knew all along they wouldn't last but really charles wanted this to be the time they get it right. he expect this to happen, he expected to cry over it. 

**max 💘; 4:39 AM**

_miss you, I'm sorry xxx_

**ME; 4:41 AM**

_it's fine, miss you, too x_

**max 💘; 4:42 AM**

_you still love me? xxx_

**ME; 4:53 AM**

_yes, promise, mon chéri x_

**max 💘; 4:54**

_love you too, I'm coming over xxx_

and just like that, they're back to each other. three hours after a break up, they're back together. they were meant to be like this. the ruined things they are. charles wipes away his tears and sets his phone down. 

he waits for max. he listens to the door open. he sits there while max apologises like he's done something. he kisses max back because max would be embarrassed if he didn't kiss back, so he does because he wants to and max feels like home. yeah, they're meant to end up like this. 

_break up, get back together, feel the rush, the rush ends, break up, get back together, repeat. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad but I don't care


End file.
